


Warfstache x Reader: Perhaps We're Both Quirky

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Wilford Warfstache - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Markiplier - Freeform, Pink - Freeform, Pink hair, dying hair, markipliergame, warfstache, wilford warfstache - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've just dyed your hair pink. Who's going to notice?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warfstache x Reader: Perhaps We're Both Quirky

**Author's Note:**

> A lovely, lovely request from an anon! Sorry it took so long to get out, I've been SWARMED with writer's block. Hope this is good! xoxo

It had been done.  
Your hair was pink.  
Originally, you hadn't anticipated it to be so bright, but this was okay. Although you doubted anyone would like it that much. It was eccentric, quirky, and not quite your style.  
Still, you left the house with your bright hair shimmering and shining for all to see.  
Wilford Warfstache strolled down the streets, passing person by person, each giving him an odd look. He passed the pizzeria where children stared at him through the window before their parents had them stop before they stared, too.  
His moustache was too eye-catching. Eccentric and quirky. Definitely his style, but it didn't help that it was such a bright pink that it caught everyone's attention.  
He wondered if there was ever another person like him.  
He eyes the sidewalk, hands in his pockets as he moved his mouth, his moustache following the movements. His gaze averted from his shoes as he looked up, and then he saw it.  
A great, big mess of pink hair passed him. He stopped, turned, and stared at the person that was walking the opposite way. Pink hair?  
"Excuse me, ma'am," you heard a voice directed at you say. You stopped and turned to see a man with suspenders, a yellow button-up and...a bright pink moustache?  
"Yes?" you answered politely. He stopped.  
"My name is Wilford Warfstache," he greeted in an accent you didn't recognise. "I just couldn't help but notice your extremely eccentric hairstyle." You looked up at the hair that fell over your forehead.  
"Well, thank you. I don't usually dye my hair like this... It's not like me." You sighed.  
"Well, if I have anything to say about it, I think it's practically fantastic." You grinned a little. "Might I ask for your name?"  
"It's, uh... It's (YN) (LN)."  
"What a lovely name." He sniffed. "Maybe this is a bit too early, but might I have your mobile number?" You giggled. "What's funny?" You shook your head.  
"It's just your accent is all. It's a little quirky." He have a confused look. "Not that it's a bad thing. I like it." He nodded and gave a half-smile.  
"I think we're both a little quirky here," he said, pointing at your head. You smiled and pointed at his moustache.  
"You could be right there." You pulled out a pen from your pocket and scribbled your mobile number on his palm.  
"And I may call you soon?" he asked. You nodded, grinning.  
"You can." He smiled, gave a wave, as he had to leave at the time, and left.  
Perhaps there were people like him.


End file.
